Taken
by Leila Aldis
Summary: It's 2 weeks before Thanksgiving when Kate homes for lunch to find Rick shot and bleeding on the floor of their daughter's bedroom and her daughter missing.
1. Prolouge

**I've been thinking about this story for a while, but didn't know how to start it. So finally I got it! And here you go. Please read and enjoy.**

**One other thing, this story is based in the _Always_ Universe. _Always_ was my first story, this takes place about five months before the epilogue. Quick recap: Rick and Kate are married for four years and have a three year old daughter, Lizzie. Alexis is 23, Martha is married to William, (sorry, I forgot his last name.) And Rick and Kate have a yellow Lab by the name of Hemingway. That's pretty much it. Please enjoy.  
**

* * *

Prologue

Kate was leaning against the cool tile wall of the handicap stall in the precinct restroom. In her hands she held a pregnancy test, waiting on edge for the result to show up.

Kate thought back to how the small stick ended up in her hands. She had been sitting alone at her desk when she had to use the bathroom for the fourth time in half an hour, calculating she realized she was _late_. She was on her way to the restroom when she saw Officer Emma Woods. Remembering that the woman and her husband were trying to get pregnant Kate stopped her and asked if she had a pregnancy test. Nodding Emma led Kate to her locker, and pulled out a test. Kate thanked her and asked she not tell anybody, Emma agreed as Kate stuffed the test in her pocket and walked back toward the bathroom.

Someone entering the woman's restroom startled Kate from the recent memory.

"Detective Beckett?"

"Yes?"

"It's Officer Woods. Detectives Ryan and Esposito want to know if you're okay."

Kate unlocked the stall allowing the door to swing past her; she looked out at the woman. Pregnancy test still in hand.

"Can you tell them I'm fine."

"Yes, Detective."

"Thanks." Kate said leaning back against the tiled wall, hearing the door swing open and fall closed as Emma left.

She looked back down at the test in her hands after a minute a small plus sign appeared. Kate exhaled and couldn't help the small smile growing on her face. She was pregnant with her second child. She and Rick were having another baby.

* * *

**Short prologue, but not the entire story, and please REVIEW. :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**For now the chapters are kinda long, I am unsure whether or not they will stay that way. :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Kate sat alone at her desk in the quiet precinct. She could feel the small pregnancy test she had wrapped up in a paper towel in her pocket. She was absent mindedly toying with the two rings on her left hand, while gazing mesmerized at the screen of her desktop. The picture covering the monitor was of her and Rick holding their daughter Lizzie between them. The picture was taken when Lizzie turned one, nearly two and half years ago. Kate's eyes dropped to her left hand and the two rings, she and Rick had just celebrated their fourth wedding anniversary. Kate looked up from her hand and glanced at her computer, but her eyes quickly traveled over to the two male detectives, who at the moment playing rock, paper, scissors. Kate gathered up her keys and phone while turning off the monitor, she stood and grabbed her jacket off the back of her chair. She had already waited too long. She wanted to get home and tell Rick about the pregnancy. But she didn't want to look to suspicious to Ryan and Esposito so she sat and waited for God knows how long.

As she passed Detectives Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito now sitting dumbly at their desks, Esposito called over to her.

"Lunch at home again Beckett?" Kate had taken Rick's last name personally but not professionally. She could hear the smile in his voice before she stopped and turned around to meet it with her own.

"My husband and daughter don't have a double shift down at the morgue, so I think they're free for lunch." Throughout the first year of Kate and Rick's marriage she never referred to him as her husband to her co-workers, but then Lizzie came along and it felt wrong calling him _Castle_ all the time.

"That hurt." Esposito said, looking mock wounded as Ryan laughed.

Kate smiled, "I'll be back later. Text me if anything comes up." She continued to the elevator, her heels clicking lightly as she went.

A half hour later Kate pulled into her usual parking spot beside Rick's red Ferrari. She walked into the building. Stepping onto her floor from the garage something was off, her senses were tingling . She walked carefully to her door. Kate had moved in with Rick before they got married. As she pulled out her key she looked over shoulder, she felt like she was being watched. She stuck the key into the lock, turning it waiting to hear it click, no click came._ Rick never leaves the door unlocked. Especially when Lizzie's home._ She thought as she turned the knob and pushed the door open.

"Rick!" She called, "Lizzie!" There was no answer, no sound from anywhere.

"Rick! Lizzie!" She yelled again running up the stairs. The door to Lizzie's room was ajar, she walked to it, pushing it open she felt her jaw drop as her left hand flew to her stomach and her right to her mouth.

X-X-X-X

Rick was lying on his side in a pool of blood, as Kate rushed to him she dropped to her knees. She pushed two fingers on to his neck, beneath his jaw line; there was faint but slow pulse. Rolling him over so his head was in her lap, Kate looked down at his shirt. It was stained crimson, but the darkest ring was around a small hole just below his rib cage. She tore open his shirt.

"Stay with me Rick." Kate said compressing the wound in his abdomen, she pulled out her phone and called for an ambulance, after hanging up she looked down at the writer, she noticed his hand clutched around something. Prying out the small crumpled paper from his firm grip. She looked at it in blood was smeared on the coloring page, but what was written in pink crayon read, _Lizzie kidnapped!_

When Kate was finally able to breathe again she stuttered, "Stay with me Rick." She stroked his hair.

"Don't leave me, okay." She pleaded. "An ambulance is on the way."

Minutes passed, she could feel Rick becoming weaker in her arms, his color was draining fast, and his heart rate was slowing rapidly. Finally there were sirens, moments passed, there were footsteps downstairs.

"Up here!" Kate shouted. "Quick I'm losing him!"

Two paramedics rushed to her side, as they took over from where she was, she fell back onto her feet, tears she didn't know she was holding in rolled down her cheeks, she shuddered as she let out sobs, she was covering mouth with a sticky red hand. Kate had checked the loft once she was able to stand; Lizzie was gone just like Rick had said. The trill of her phone caused her to jump. Without looking at the caller I.D. she picked up.

"Hello." She muttered.

"Mrs. Castle, this is David Pearson. I have your daughter."

X-X-X-X

Kate felt her breath hitch in her throat, her knees buckled, she could feel her fingers clutch at the phone as if it were a life line.

"Where is she? Is she okay?" Kate asked frantically.

"Lizzie's fine, but she won't be for long."

"You sick bastard! Where's my daughter?"

"Now Kate don't speak like that in front of children." He said calmly.

"Where's my daughter?" but the only answer Kate got was a click then dial tone. She slowly pulled the phone away from her ear. Looking at her hand she realized just how badly she was shaking.

Kate stood in the center of a chaotic circle; CSU teams were walking around carefully and examining everything, lights from police squad cars were licking the sides of buildings, uniforms were taping off the front door. Kate jumped when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder, she turned and met the grey eyes she hadn't seen in years.

"Kate, I know it's hard, but I need to ask you some questions." Will Sorenson said.

Kate nodded and walked slowly and shakily to the bar stools in the kitchen.

"Can you please tell me everything you know?" The FBI agent asked after a minute.

Kate nodded again and replayed the events of her leaving the precinct to the phone call with David Pearson. She would occasionally glance over her ex-boyfriends shoulder and look at the door that was currently propped open, allowing CSU guys, uniforms, and detectives' entrance and exit. As Kate was finishing she saw Ryan and Esposito enter, they both nodded at her, she returned it as she stood.

"Thank you Kate. We're going to do everything to get your daughter back."

"Thank you Will." Kate said. Will watched her carefully for a minute until Ryan and Esposito came up to her and stood on either side of their friend and team mate. Her back was to them, they stood a step away from her.

"I'll keep you posted." Will said walking away.

"Thanks." Kate muttered inaudibly. Ryan nor Esposito spoke or moved first but watched her.

"Lanie's at the hospital, along with Martha and Alexis." Ryan said.

"We called your dad, he's on his way. Should be there in a few minutes." Esposito added.

Kate nodded, holding back tears.

"Come on Kate I'll take you to the hospital. Ryan can stay here." Esposito said placing a hand on Kate's shoulder.

X-X-X-X

20 minutes later Esposito pulled the car into park. He walked with Kate to a hallway. Lanie was standing with Alexis, while Martha and Jim were whispering a few feet away. Lanie ran over and hugged Esposito. Kate moved like a zombie to her father. Jim met her half way, he wrapped his arms around her Kate, before she could collapse to the floor, she melted in his hold. Shuddering as she tried to breathe, crying into his shoulder. Jim stroked her hair and held her close.

"I can't lose them like mom." Kate stammered in a whisper.

"I know Katie." Jim chocked out. Even after 17 years the subject of his murdered wife was still raw and he got tense when brought up.

Kate clung to Jim for a minute longer, when she pulled away from her father she could see Esposito and Lanie standing in the doorway. Martha and Alexis were sitting on a bench that had been pushed against the wall. Kate could see the fresh tear tracks on both women's faces. Kate's eyes traveledback over Esposito, he was telling Lanie something Kate couldn't hear, but when he was motioning good-bye to Kate, Kate stepped away from her father and jogged to the detective.

"Javi. Wait. I need you to run something as soon as possible."

"Does it have to do with Castle and Lizzie?"

"Yeah." Kate stuttered.

"Anything Beckett."

"David Pearson. I want to know everything."

"Who is he?"

"The guy who called me and said he had Lizzie."

"I'll call you when I have something." He said and before turning he added, "I'm guessing you'll be here if anything comes up?"

Kate nodded. "Thanks Javi."

"Just keep Ryan and I posted." He shrugged.

"I will. Do the same please."

Esposito nodded. "David Pearson. Everything. ASAP." He said more to himself as he turned to leave the hospital.

As the detective left Lanie turned and looked at Kate. She knew the female detective saw her, but Kate didn't let on.

"They came out about 5 minutes before you came and said everything was going fine."

"Thanks Lanie." Kate said, turning to meet her friends gaze. Kate's eyes burned with unshed tears.

"Anytime Kate. Just as long as Castle doesn't end up on my table." Lanie hugged Kate. "I have to get back though. Lanie continued pulling away from her friend. "Call me when Castle's out of surgery."

"I will Lanie." Kate said, hugging her friend. "Thank you." The medical examiner smiled and turned. Kate watched her friend turn the corner and disappear. As Kate called after her she heard her voice crack.

"Lanie!" The medical examiner reappeared as Kate rushed to the corner.

"Lanie, I don't know what to do…" Kate said as she felt the tears she had tried to hide roll down her face. "My daughter has been kidnapped. My husband is in surgery after losing a lot of blood because he was shot in our daughter's room…" Kate swiped the tears from her cheeks. "I need to find Lizzie, but at the same time I need to stay here and wait for Rick. Lanie, I don't know what to do." Kate chocked.

Lanie reached out and took Kate's hands in her own. "Stay here with your family, wait for Castle, because he's going to pull through. He's not going to leave a story unfinished especially yours and Lizzie's. He's not leaving you, Lizzie, Alexis, nobody, Kate. Castle is going to be fine. You understand me?" Lanie waited for Kate to nod before continuing. "Stay with your family. Let Esposito, Ryan, and Sorenson find Lizzie. We all will come by to see Castle and keep you guys posted. Okay?"

Kate nodded as Lanie pulled her in for a third hug.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." The medical examiner added.

Kate nodded as she felt more tears roll down her cheeks. Lanie gave Kate's hands another squeeze before turning to leave. Kate stood a moment longer, composing herself, before she turned to head back to her family. Alexis took her by surprise, standing a step away from Kate.

"Alexis." Kate said, surprised. _How long was she standing there?_ Kate thought.

"What happened to my dad?" She asked, face somber. "Nobody has been able to tell us anything."

Kate nodded, "Come on I'll explain everything over here with Martha and my dad." Kate led the girl back to the bench that Jim and Martha were now sharing.

"Kate, do you know anything?" Martha asked, "Because nobody here has answered any questions."

Kate replayed the events she had so recently reencountered with Sorenson.

"Who would want to take Lizzie that bad that they break into the loft, take her, then when they see dad just shoot him and leave him for dead?" Alexis asked.

"That's what Esposito is trying to figure out." Kate said. "All we know now is that his name is David Pearson."

"Was he related to any cases you worked?"

"No idea, but he knew my name and Lizzie's."

"Creep." Alexis muttered under her breathe. "Kate, why aren't you out looking for Lizzie?"

"For now Sorenson, Esposito, and Ryan have it under control, but after I know Rick is okay I'm going to the precinct." Kate said.

"I thought you said Detectives Esposito and Ryan had it under control?" Jim asked, purposely not mentioning Kate's ex.

Kate eyed him, "And Agent Will Sorenson from the FBI. And yes they do. But dad if something happened to me would you want to wait for someone else to find the bastards who did it or do it yourself?"

Jim didn't respond, his daughter was right as always, just like her mother had been.

"I know they won't let anything happen to Lizzie, but I need to be the one to arrest the son of bitch who took her."

"I know Katie. But don't you think you should stay here until Rick wakes up after the surgery so he doesn't hear what's going on from someone other than his wife?"

"Jim has a point." Martha said. "I believe Agent Sorenson and Detectives Ryan and Esposito can handle searching for Lizzie and this Pearson fellow. Wait here with Richard. They all said they'll keep you posted."

"I can't just sit around and wait for someone to find my little girl." Kate said angrily.

"I know Kate, but right now you're a scared mother and worried wife. If you really want to find Lizzie let the police do it. Sometimes the best you can do is to stay out of the way." Martha continued. "Stay here. Wait for Richard to wake up. Tell him what's going on. Keep him updated, stay in his room overnight. He'll want you there." Martha said calmly.

"He'll want me out there searching for the bastard that took our daughter and shoot him in her bedroom!" Kate snapped. She was on the verge of tears for the fourth time that day. Kate tried to continue but was unable to, more tears were welling in her eyes and the lump in her throat was causing difficulty as she tried to get the words out. Jim stood and held Kate close, for the second time in an hour, Kate could feel her tears land on his sky blue shirt, the warm stain grew larger on his shoulder.

Kate repeated her words from earlier. "I can't lose them like mom."

"You won't Katie." He whispered back, stroking her long auburn hair.

After a few minutes Kate finally pulled away. Jim moved his hands to Kate's shoulders. His daughter moved her hands to wipe away the stray tears. Jim motioned to the bench; Kate sat putting her face in her hands, her elbows balanced on her knees, her back arched slightly. Jim leaned against the wall beside the wooden bench. Alexis was resting her head on Martha's shoulder. The silence fell over the hallway like a blanket, no sounds seemed to be able to penetrate the walls around the group.

* * *

**Please REVIEW. I want to know what you all think. Thanks so much. :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm working on Chapter 3 as you read this, but I'm almost done with it. I don't know when i should have it up.**

**Oh. So sorry I forgot to say this earlier. Esposito and Lanie are married with a baby girl on the way****. I will bring this up in the story in a little bit. I'm so sorry for my forgetfulness.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Forty minutes passed in the deafening silence. When a doctor wearing light blue scrubs and a catching scrub cap came up to the family, the three women stood from the bench while Jim straightened up and stepped forward, his shoulder brushing Kate's.

"Mrs. Castle, I take it?" The girl asked.

"Yes." Kate said stepping closer to her. "What's going on? Is Rick okay?"

"Mr. Castle has just been released from surgery." The small doctor said. "If you'll just follow me. I'll take you to his room." Kate nodded and followed the young doctor.

She stopped outside a closed door. "He's lost a lot of blood, but he should be okay."

"Thank you." Kate exhaled as the girl opened the door. Kate stepped in the hospital room, Alexis followed, close behind her Martha entered, and Jim closed the door behind the family.

Kate moved slowly to the bed in the middle of the room. She took in the sight of Rick lying motionless on the bed. His chest barely rising and falling, but still there was movement. He had IVs stuck in both his arms, Kate noted one was a blood bag. She walked around the bed and grasped Rick's hand in her own. He was warm and slowly gaining more color.

Kate didn't even notice Martha and Alexis each kiss Rick's forehead and squeeze his hand whispering hopeful thoughts into his ears. She was startled when Jim placed his large hand on her shoulder. Kate turned to look at him.

"I'm going to head home. Call me when you have news."

Kate bowed her head. "I will dad."

"Love you Katie."

"Love you too dad. You won't mind keeping Hemingway a little longer would you?"

"Not at all." Kate knew he loved the giant lab like it was the son he never had.

"Thank you."

As her father left Kate glanced around the room, Martha and Alexis had left sometime before. Kate placed Rick's hand back on the bed and turned grabbing a chair sitting in a corner she pulled it as close to the bed as she could. Digging her phone out of her pocket, the pregnancy test from earlier in the afternoon fell to the floor. She bent and picked up the forgotten test. Gazing at the small plus sign she rewrapped the paper towel around it and jammed it back in her pocket,_ After all of this._ Kate thought as she texted Lanie, Esposito and Ryan that Rick was out of surgery. They all replied almost simultaneously they would be by as soon as possible. Kate dropped her phone on the sheets and grasped Rick's hand. She put her elbows on the tough mattress and clutched Rick's left hand between both of hers, his cold gold wedding band clashed violently with the heat from her hands.

She closed her eyes and steadied her breathing, enjoying the warmth and comfort Rick's hand was giving her. Keeping her eyes closed Kate thought about David Pearson. The name and voice were familiar, but she couldn't recall when she had last seen the name or heard the voice, that now haunted her thoughts.

"Why Lizzie? Why our family?" Kate muttered to herself. She thought of every scenario she could, Esposito still hadn't called with anything, nor had Ryan or Sorenson.

Kate had dozed into uneasy and light sleeps, the slightest noise or movement causing her eyes to fly open and her body to start forward. She was sitting with her right elbow resting precariously on the arm of the chair, her hand propping her head up as her eye lids threatened to close once again. Her eyes shot open when she heard the door open quietly on the opposite side of the room, Lanie, Esposito, and Ryan all entered. Kate stood, placing Rick's hand on the bed, and checking her pocket to make sure the secret test hadn't fallen out onto the floor or chair, it was still safely tucked away in her pocket.

"How is he?" Lanie asked stepping forward to look at the writer better.

"He hasn't woken up yet. But thank God he's not hooked up to any breathing tubes." Kate answered.

"We stopped by the loft and I picked you up some clothes, I noticed earlier that the ones you're wearing were covered in blood." Lanie said holding out a bag.

"Thank you Lanie." Kate smiled taking the bag.

"Well anesthesia affects people differently. He could wake up anytime." Esposito said as Kate placed the bag on the chair behind her.

"He still looks pale." Ryan whispered. Esposito and Lanie eyed him threateningly. "But he looks good." Ryan added.

"How you holdin' up?" Esposito nodded at Kate.

"Not well. Did you find anything on Pearson?"

"Everything. Where he worked, lives, and the cemetery where his wife and daughter are buried."

"Both wife and daughter are dead?"

"Wife, Lindsay Pearson died in a car accident two years after giving birth to daughter, Sarah Pearson. Starting to sound familiar?"

Kate thought, but before she could respond Esposito continued.

"Sarah was abducted when she was four years old. The kidnapper demanded ransom. But David already struggling to make ends meet didn't get-"

Kate cut him off. "The ransom by the deadline the kidnapper gave him. Sarah was killed. Sorenson worked the kidnapping, but shortly before it turned to a homicide Castle and I started to help. The kidnapper sent us the address to where her body would be found. I went with Sorenson, and found her, inside an old abandoned warehouse. The kidnapper was never caught." Kate finished. Esposito nodded.

"The only theory we have is that since you and Castle worked that case shortly before you got married. He blamed you guys for the death of his little girl and wanted you to feel the pain he went through. We're also guessing he waited until Lizzie was about the same age as Sarah was to take her. Alexis being too old and not your biological daughter."

"Esposito and I went to his apartment. He wasn't there, neither was Lizzie, but we found old newspaper clippings about you and Castle. All dated after the case up until the latest case you guys worked. Including an article and picture of you two at a book signing while you were seven months pregnant, the article also said you were carrying a baby girl and you and Castle had been happily married for almost two years. He highlighted that the date you were due."

Kate shuddered. "He's been stalking our family for almost five years?"

Esposito nodded. "We'll catch him Kate. We have his picture out along with Lizzie's in case someone sees either of them."

"Thanks."

A minute of silence passed before Ryan said, "Guess it was a good thing you went home for lunch."

"That's why I married her." Rick croaked out in a whisper.

"Rick! You're awake!" Turning and grasping his hand.

"Have been since Esposito said something about anesthesia." Rick said hoarsely as he squeezed Kate's hand lightly.

"We were worried you'd end up on my table, down at the morgue." Lanie said, she hadn't spoken since arriving.

"Let's just keep my daughter off that table." Rick replied as Ryan handed him a paper cup of water. "Thank you."

Ryan nodded, "We're working on that Castle. Sorenson running the case, who knows if he'll kick us off the case."

"If I remember correctly that has never stopped any of you before. " Lanie said raising an eyebrow and looking at all three detectives and the writer in turn.

"We never said we weren't going to investigate ourselves, just that Sorenson is running the case so he might need us there." Ryan defended.

"Castle can you tell us what happened?" Esposito asked after a moment of silence.

Rick nodded while taking a sip of water. "Lizzie and I were coloring in her room. I had lost all track of time, I heard something downstairs so I told Lizzie to stay put and keep quiet. Going downstairs there was no one there so I headed back up to Lizzie's room, entering I saw she wasn't there. I was about to call out her name, when I heard someone at the door to the bedroom, I turned and saw David Pearson, I recognized him from the case. I kept as calm as I could and tried to talk him out of taking Lizzie while I slowly moved to grab one of the small wooden chairs, but he noticed, told me stop. But I didn't. He pulled a gun from his waistband, it was against his back so I didn't see it, he told me to stop, still id didn't, be brought the gun up and smiled slightly. Then there was a stabbing pain below my ribs. My vision went blurry, I saw him take Lizzie, I heard crying. I tried remembered where my phone was to call you guys, but I left it downstairs. So I rolled over and grabbed a scrap of paper and crayon and wrote down that Lizzie had been taken before passing out."

Rick's voice was becoming hoarser as he continued through the events.

"I remembering hearing Kate and then sirens, but nothing else." He finished.

"Thanks Castle." Esposito said.

Rick bowed his head. The group fell silent all looking around the private room.

"We should go." Ryan said.

"Yeah." Esposito nodded. "Get better Castle."

"We'll find Lizzie and Pearson." Ryan added, looking at Kate.

"Thanks guys." Rick and Kate said in unison.

"We'll keep you posted." Esposito half smiled.

"Thank you." The couple replied as the three turned toward the door.

"We'll see you soon." Lanie waved. Rick and Kate returned the gesture as the door opened and the two detectives and medical examiner filed out into the hall. As the door swung closed behind them Kate fell on to the bed.

She was still clutching Rick's hand. More tears she had held back since Lanie, Esposito, and Ryan arrived burned the corners of her eyes. She shuddered as she tried to breathe.

Rick didn't speak, but tugged on Kate's wrist with his free hand. She didn't move, he scooted over on the hospital bed, wincing in pain as he did so. Rick gave her wrist another tug after he was down moving. She collapsed on to the space of bed next to him. Rick readjusted himself so he was on his left side, his left arm tucked under Kate's body, his right wrapped around her shoulders. He cradled her to him, ignoring the shooting pains in his right side, below his ribs. Her head nestled in the crook of his neck. Lifting his head slightly he checked and made sure neither of his IVs were blocked by Kate's body, they were fine so Rick continued to cradle the woman next to him.

Rick didn't know how long he and Kate stayed like this, but it was long enough for Kate to compose herself again. Her breathing stead, eyes dry, and the lump that had made a home in her throat since noon had long since gone.

"You shouldn't be lying like this." She whispered into his neck.

"I don't care. I needed to hold you." He whispered in her hair. Rick could feel her try to smile as he kissed the top of her head.

After a beat of silence Kate spoke softly. "Rick I'm scared. Pearson could be anywhere. Lizzie could be-"

"No Kate! Don't think like that." Rick said pulling Kate closer to him. "Lizzie is going to be fine. She is fine. We'll find her."

The couple fell silent. The shrill ring of Kate's phone startled them. Kate jumped slightly and Rick grunted in pain at the sudden movement.

"I'm sorry." Kate said rising and getting off the bed to grab her discarded phone off the chair. Looking at the number she hadn't seen in four years she answered.

"Will, please tell me you have Lizzie."

"Kate, are you at the hospital?" Sorenson asked, ignoring her plead.

"Yeah. Do you have Lizzie?"

"I'll be there in a few." Sorenson hung up.

"Will?" Kate said into the phone. She hit redial and listened, but the FBI agent didn't pick up. "Ass." Kate muttered dropping her phone on the chair.

"Sorenson?" Rick questioned.

"Yeah he said he's on his way."

"Does he have Lizzie?"

"He didn't say, which makes me think no."

Kate paced at the foot of the bed. A doctor had entered. Kate was too distracted to listen to anything that they were saying, she only caught bits and pieces of the conversation; something about losing blood, the surgery, and keeping him here until he was okay. Sorenson had opened the door while the doctor was going on about something. The male doctor turned to look at the newcomer wearing a suit and tie.

"I'll be right back." Kate said walking toward the door.

Both Rick and the doctor nodded. Kate stepped past Sorenson and into the hall. Will made sure the door was fully closed before speaking.

"Pearson was the gather of Sarah Pearson. A kidnapping I worked back in 2012. I asked you and Castle to help but you two were wrapped up in a homicide already, you two came in the day before she was killed. The kidnapper killed Sarah-"

"Before Pearson got the ransom by the deadline." Kate interrupted. "Esposito told me everything about the case, him stalking my family for five years, and that his only theory was he blamed Rick and I for the of his little girl."

"Okay." Sorenson sounded agitated. "We canvassed around your home and found a burner phone across the street in a dumpster. The last call was to you cell."

"Were there any prints?"

"They all matched Pearson's."

Kate stood for a moment then voiced one of the many questions that had formed in her mind. "Why would he give me his name, he had to have known we would have released his picture?"

"There could be a lot of reasons. One is that he wanted you know why Lizzie was taken. Another is he doesn't actually want to hurt her so he's hoping we catch him." Sorenson explained. "Could be both."

"Why hasn't he asked for ransom?" Kate asked, under other circumstances she would have known the answers to her own questions.

"Probably because he knows Castle is rich and can have the money in an hour. I think that could be one of the reasons he told you his name, gave you his face, he wants you to go through the same pain he did, but since ransom would have ended his plan or game too quickly he gave you his name and fell of the grid. So you know who he is, but can't find him." Sorenson answered.

Kate ran her fingers through her long auburn hair. As she closed her eyes she saw Lizzie smiling and laughing. Her brown curls bouncing as she jumped up to sit at her chair and eat her breakfast this morning. The sparkle in her blue eyes, her laughing as Rick did something funny. Before Kate was walking out the door, the loud kiss her daughter gave her on the cheek then Rick's soft gentle kiss on the lips. She wanted to stay home today. Lizzie's _Love you mommy._ Rang through Kate's head. Kate could hear Sorenson's phone buzz, opening her eyes she saw him reply quickly to a text.

Looking up to meet his gaze he said "I have to go."

"I'm coming with you."

"No you're not Kate."

"Lizzie is my daughter Will! I need to find her!"

"Kate you wouldn't be any help. You're a distraught mother, whose daughter has been kidnapped." Will took a step closer to her. "If you really want to help find her, stay here with Castle. Comfort your family. Let Ryan, Esposito, and me take care of finding Lizzie and Pearson.

Kate could feel the tears burning in her eyes again, but she wouldn't let them fall. She didn't respond, but stood her ground as Will stepped closer to her.

"I will find her Kate."He whispered, looking down into her hazel eyes. "I won't let Lizzie get hurt."

He waited until Kate nodded before turning and walking to the exit. Kate stood outside Rick's room for a minute. She knew Will wouldn't let anything happen to her or her family. And Ryan and Esposito would rather die than let harm come to her or her family.

She took a deep breath and opened the door.

* * *

**Please REVIEW. I know the chapters are long, but bare with me. :)**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rick was holding Kate's phone. He was mesmerized by something on the screen, completely oblivious that Kate had just entered. Kate took in the sight of her husband, his already graying temples were spreading up through his chestnut brown hair. The crow's feet at the corners of his eyes had become more defined. The affects of being shoot, losing blood, having surgery, and his daughter being kidnapped weren't kind to his eyes and face. He had dark bags under his ocean blue eyes, his face was pale but slowly gaining more color. He looked defeated and tired until you looked into those gorgeous eyes where there was always hope, joy, and love.

"What are you looking at?" Kate asked walking toward the bed. She leaned over and looked at the screen. She was reliving the annual Halloween party at the Castle loft. Almost three weeks ago.

Lizzie was wearing her cowgirl costume; her right hand was clutching the rim of the pink cowgirl hat while her left was holding lightly to Kate's arm. Lizzie was balanced on her hip, Kate was dressed as an Indian, small feathers were sticking out from behind her left ear and the tan dress she was wearing went to just above her mid-thigh. Rick was to Kate's left. He like his daughter was dressed in western gear. Rick and Lizzie had ganged up on Kate the week before Halloween. Kate was nervous this might hurt Alexis and asked the girl if she and her father did group costumes. The twenty-three year old laughed and said yes, up until she was seven. Kate then agreed to wear the Indian costume that she had no doubt Rick picked out.

"I love this picture." Rick said.

"Me too." Kate smiled, "I'm going to change." Kate turned and grabbed the bag Lanie had brought for her. "You might want to text Alexis and Martha that you're awake. I'll call my dad when I'm changed."

"Already did. They are on their way over as he speak."

Kate nodded and headed for the restroom that was in the room. She closed the door behind her and dropped the bag on the floor at her feet. She walked carefully over the mirror and examined the damage her clothes had. Her white blouse was stained red in spots; she could see her hand prints on the base of the shirt. From the knee to the cuff of her jeans was covered in sticky red blood from where she was kneeling at Rick's side waiting for the ambulance to arrive. As her eyes traveled over her figure she stopped to look her face, her eyes were red and puffy and bloodshot, her hair was tangled and the playful curls she normally wore had fallen out making her hair look stringy and knotted. She too like Rick had dark bags under eyes.

She began to strip off the bloody clothes and replace them with the clean ones Lanie brought. As she pulled off her jeans the pregnancy test fell from her pocket, landing on the floor under the sink, Kate bent and picked it up placing it on the edge of the white sink tossing her jeans away she grabbed the clean ones and tugged them on. She glanced over at the test on the sink as she buttoned and zipped her jeans and balled up her dirty clothes and forced them into the bag. She slipped her feet back into her heels. She grabbed the pregnancy test, wrapped another paper towel around it and stuck it into the right pocket of her jeans.

She stepped to the door and pulled it open. Looking across the room she saw Rick still gazing at her phone.

"I love this picture too."

"Which one?" Kate asked moving across the room to drop the bag of bloody clothes on the chair.

"One with you and Lizzie making pancakes."

"The time where she threw a fistful of flour at me?"

"Yeah. And you surprise attacked her with a handful of flour a couple minutes later." Rick laughed. "I think I got a video of it." Kate watched his eyes dart around the small screen. When she heard Lizzie's shrieks of laughter mixed with Rick's deep rumbling laugh and her own voice saying "Got ya!" Kate knew he found the video. She smiled at the memory and moved to the bed, she sat down next to the writer to watch the video. As it finished Rick continued to scroll through the pictures. Passing some of himself and Kate with or without their daughter. Alexis' face would appear on occasion along with Martha, Lanie, Esposito, and Ryan and Jenny with their sons Robert and David. Then pictures of Lizzie with Robert and David. Some at Robert's fourth birthday party, then some at David's second.

"I think it's funny how our children are age ordered." Rick laughed as he stopped on a picture of Lizzie, Robert, and David. "You know? Bobby is 4, then Lizzie at 3, ending with David at 2." He stated. "Well I shouldn't say _ending with,_ because Lanie is pregnant with little Bella." He smiled. "She's due the week after Thanksgiving right?"

Kate hummed as she felt her heart jump into her throat, _ending with; does that mean Rick doesn't want any more kids?_ Kate thought. Her right hand moved slowly from the bed to her stomach, the tip of her pinky finger brushing the pregnancy test hidden away in her pocket.

"Rick?" Kate breathed.

"Hmm." He hummed from her left.

"Do you want more kids?" She asked tentatively as she moved her right hand back down to the spot where it had recently been perched on the bed.

"Kate, I will never say no to kids." He said, placing her phone in his lap and taking her hand in his. "Do you want more?"

"Maybe. I don't know."

"Kate we can have as many kids as you want. If that means Lizzie is it, I'm fine with that. If you want more I'm good with that too. I'm happy if you're happy." He squeezed her hand. "Okay?"

Kate nodded and Rick leaned over to kiss her softly.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." Kate said, she wasn't lying, she was just telling half the truth. She felt better about that, but was still going to wait on telling anyone about the pregnancy test that was currently pushing hard into her upper thigh.

X-X-X-X

Kate's eyes flew open when she heard the door being pushed open and Alexis' and Martha's shrieks of joy that Rick was awake. Kate heard him trying to shush the two women, but she straightened up in the chair she had dozed in.

"I'm awake. Sorry. How long was I out?"

"Twenty minutes." Rick answered as he smiled to his daughter and mother. "Hello Alexis. Hello mother." Rick said as Kate relaxed in the chair beside the bed.

"Dad!" Alexis yelled, then seeing Kate. "Sorry." She whispered.

"You're fine, I was up before you came in." Kate said as Martha and Alexis hugged Rick.

"Dad! What happened?" Alexis asked. Rick looked at his daughter, mother, and wife in turn. He started to repeat what had happened when Lizzie was taken, keeping his gaze trained on Alexis and Martha, except when he would occasionally glance over at Kate. She seemed to have zoned out and wasn't paying attention to anything but the light blue wall across from her. When the light hit her face just right he could see tears threatening to fall from her eyes, but she was strong and wouldn't let them, at least while people were here. She got up when Rick was almost through and grabbed her phone heading for the door. Rick hoped she wasn't going to the precinct, when he looked back over to chair she had so recently occupied he saw her jacket and exhaled, she wasn't leaving the hospital.

X-X-X-X

Kate had zoned off when Rick started reciting the events of earlier that day. She stared, her eyes unseeing at the wall opposite of her. She was playing with the hem of the shirt Lanie had brought for her to change into. As she sat, her mind darting from images of Lizzie that morning at breakfast, to Rick lying in a pool of his own blood, on to the voice of David Pearson repeating the same words, _"Lizzie's fine, but she won't be for long."_ Shuddering slightly in the chair as she the words passed through her mind.

She checked her phone for a message from anyone. Nothing. No Ryan. No Esposito. No Sorenson. Nothing.

She remembered that she hadn't called her dad to tell him Rick was okay and awake, standing she walked to the door, phone in hand. She could feel Rick's eyes on her as she went to the door. Stepping into the hallway, she was about to dial her dad's number when she had the desire to get some fresh air, the stuffiness of the hospital was getting to her head. She walked to the elevator, suddenly realizing that she was on the fifth floor, she hadn't checked earlier when a doctor was leading her, Martha, Alexis, and Jim to Rick's room after he got out of surgery. As she stepped onto the elevator she committed the room and floor number to memory. The ride down was quick, there was one stop on the fourth floor where a mother holding a sleeping baby stepped in.

"Hi." She greeted happily.

"Hi." Kate said, noticing her throat was dry.

"Your baby is adorable." Kate offered after a minute of still silence.

"Thank you." She smiled kindly at Kate. "This is William." She bounced the child gently. "Do you have any?" She asked.

Kate nodded as she felt the lump in her throat return. "Lizzie, my three year old girl." Kate managed to get out.

"I'm sure she's precious."

"She is." Kate smiled, as Lizzie's laugh rang through her ears. She wanted to hold her little girl, make sure she was okay, she didn't want to let her go ever again. The soft ding of the lift brought Kate out of her trance.

"Well it was lovely to have met you." The woman smiled as she stepped off. "Happy holidays."

"Happy holidays." Kate muttered as she too stepped off and made her way to the door.

The chill of a November breeze caused Kate to shiver slightly. She tucked her arms around her torso and moved to a bench about ten yards away from the entrance. She sat and pulled out her phone. Looking down at the small black screen. She unlocked her phone and scrolled through her contacts, her thumb landing on her dad's name, she pressed the call button. Putting the phone to her ear it rang twice before her father picked up.

"Katie. Are you okay? Have they found Lizzie? Is Rick okay?" He rapid fired the questions at her so quickly she almost couldn't understand him.

"I'm fine. There's no news about the search. And Rick is awake, that's why I called." She explained.

"I'll be right over." He said and Kate heard a muffled, "Hemingway, stay." Her father had volunteered to watch Hemingway, while she, Rick, and Lizzie went out of town for a book thing last week. Kate was going to pick up Hemingway today, before she went home at the end of the day.

"Thanks dad." Kate said, she was unsure whether her father even heard her or not.

"I'm on my way, see you in a few minutes." He said, his voice crackling over the phone.

"Okay. See you in a minute."

"Love you, Katie."

"Love you too, dad." She heard the line click and pulled the phone away from her ear. She looked down at her left hand, it was resting on her belly, she didn't remember even placing her hand there.

She sat for minute, listening to the world around her, the normal sounds of the city were mixed with the usual sounds for a hospital, sirens were whaling, doctors running, horns beeping, people screaming. She closed her eyes as another cold breeze blew by, she shivered again, opening her eyes. She stood up, deciding if she stayed out here a moment longer she would catch a cold.

The journey back up to Rick's room was quick, nobody seemed to notice her as she moved through the lobby and halls or stepped into the back of the elevator. When she pulled open the door to private room she saw Alexis sitting on Rick's right and Martha on his left.

"Kate." Martha said. "We thought you left to go the precinct."

"No." Kate explained. "I promised I would call my dad when Rick woke up, so I went downstairs and called him, he's on his way now." She walked to foot of the bed, brushing the tips of fingers against where she was guessing Rick's feet were.

The family was silent for a while. "So what were you all talking about, while I was downstairs." Kate broke the silence.

"Everything." Rick said, before Martha or Alexis could reply. She saw Alexis look toward her father with a confused expression that turned to understanding by the look in her dad's eyes. Kate knew he was telling the truth, but just made it more general, instead of saying, _Lizzie_,_ the kidnapping_, _Rick_, or_ the shooting. _He knew Kate could only take so much no matter how hard she faked that she was okay.

"I see." She replied.

"I notice you changed clothes." Martha interjected.

"Yeah, Lanie brought them for me, when she, Ryan, and Esposito were here."

"That was very kind of her."

"Yeah." Kate nodded. "She looks like she's ready to burst though, with that big belly of hers."

"I think she and Detective Esposito are so cute." Alexis smiled. "And I can't wait for little Bella to arrive."

Rick nodded in agreement, keeping his eyes trained on Kate. He didn't hear much of the conversation after that, he was watching Kate, he knew she wasn't okay, he wasn't either, but _Kate Beckett_, the woman who always tried so hard to hide her emotions, she was doing it today, only bringing them out when it was just him or not at all. He also knew that after 48 hours the chances of finding an abducted child dropped to becoming very low, he knew Ryan and Esposito would never let anything happen to Lizzie, they loved her like their own daughter and Kate like a sister. Sorenson he also knew wouldn't let anything happen to Kate, let alone her family, no matter how much he hated the guy.

The conversation had stopped and everyone was looking around the room. Kate couldn't brave looking at anyone, she knew if she did she would burst into tears. So instead she focused her attention on the bag of bloody clothes she had changed out of that was sitting beside the chair she had so recently occupied.

Her mind wandered back to David Pearson. _Where are you? Why did you take my daughter? You sick, twisted, deranged bastard._ Thoughts and questions overwhelmed her mind as she stood at the foot of the bed. She would kill him if she got her hands on him, tearing Lizzie away from her like he did, and leaving her husband bleeding on the floor.

X-X-X-X

When the door opened everyone turned to look at the new comer. Kate moved first, seeing her dad, all she wanted to feel his arms around her. She walked to him, Jim seemed to understand her thoughts, because he gently wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her close. He ran his hands soothingly up and down her back.

Kate didn't cry this time, she needed the comforting hug of her father to tell her that everything was going to be okay. She pulled away and led him toward the bed, Jim extended a hand to Rick.

"Rick, glad to see you're awake." He said as Rick took his hand in a familiar shake.

"Thanks." Rick replied he didn't know what else to say.

"No news on my granddaughter?" Jim directed the question to his daughter.

Kate shook her head. "Nobody's called, we know that Lizzie's picture and Pearson's are out. Ryan and Esposito went to his apartment, he wasn't there, but they did find out that he has been stalking our family for five years. Ever since the case Rick and I worked. Pearson's daughter, Sarah was abducted, and just before we found her the kidnapper killed her. Rick and I worked the case but never caught the kidnapper." Kate explained.

Jim nodded. "Has Pearson contacted you about ransom?"

"No. We think it's because Rick's rich that we could have the money in minutes and that would end whatever Pearson is trying to do to quickly for his liking."

"Understandable." Alexis interjected.

"That's why Sorenson thinks he told us his name, since he can't have us on edge with getting the ransom, then he'll just keep us on edge by telling us his name and falling off the grid, so that we know who he is, but can't find him." Kate continued.

Nobody seemed to know how to respond. The group fell silent once again. After a few minutes, the door opened again, revealing Esposito and Ryan.

* * *

**Chapter 4 is in the making. :)**

**REVIEWS are keeping me going. :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay. But here you go. :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Have you found Lizzie?" Rick and Kate asked in unison.

The detectives shook their heads. "Sorenson is checking out where Pearson worked." Ryan said.

"He sent us here to see if you were okay." Esposito said, looking at Kate.

"Of course I'm not okay!" She snapped, everyone flinched.

"My daughter was abducted by some crazy stalker," Her voice cracked, but she continued on.

"Who shot my husband," She pointed at Rick, feeling the unshed tears she had tried to hold back for what felt like an eternity burn the corners of her eyes.

"And left him for dead. So no I'm not okay!" Kate felt the warm tears rolling down her cheeks.

Everyone was watching her, waiting to see if she would snap at them again. But she didn't, she took a deep breath, steadying her breathing and letting the tears fall. Nobody moved, nobody made a sound.

"I'm sorry." She breathed. "I'm just…" Her voice trailed off, _scared, distraught, worried, tired, on edge, nervous, stressed?_

"You're scared." Ryan finished for her.

Kate nodded. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, like Ryan said, you're scared, probably tired and on edge." Esposito said as Kate wiped the tears off her cheeks. "Has Pearson called again?"

"No. I'd call him buy Sorenson said he used a burner phone."

"Yeah. We found in a dumpster across from your building." Ryan said.

"We've put two uniforms on this door." Esposito said, pointing with his thumb to the door he and Ryan had just entered through.

Kate nodded. "I'm taking it that there is nothing new about Lizzie?" She asked.

Esposito shook his head, "I wish there was, but for now we have to wait until Pearson makes his next move."

Everyone fell silent; Rick's mind flew from one scenario to the next, each getting worse and worse as they did. Stopping his current train of thought, he looked around at the faces of everyone in the room; they all wore the same expression, all thinking the same question. _What is his next move?_

As much as his mind went straight to the worst case scenario. He hated himself for it and tried to forget the thought by counting the dots on the smock he was wearing. He brought his gaze back up to the people around him, all of them looked scared and worried.

The shrill of a ringing phone caused everyone to jump. Kate pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked up at everyone as she answered.

"Hello…" She whispered.

"Kate. It's David Pearson. How are you?" He said as if talking to an old friend.

Esposito mouthed, "Pearson?"

Kate nodded.

"You bastard! Where's my daughter?"

"Kate, what did I say about speaking in front of children?"

"I want to hear her." She demanded.

"Kate-"

"Put her on!" Kate said through gritted teeth. She heard the phone rustle then Lizzie's small voice.

"Mommy?" The toddler sounded scared, but unharmed.

"Hey baby girl." Kate's heart leapt, Lizzie was okay, she was alive and breathing.

But before she could hear Lizzie's voice again, there was a harsh click and the call was ended. She slowly pulled the phone from her ear and looked down at it.

"Did you talk to Lizzie?" Alexis asked first.

Kate nodded. "She's alive." She whispered.

Everyone exhaled, except for Ryan and Esposito. Neither wanted to deliver the fact that they couldn't have gotten a trace on the call, because they didn't have the equipment. But when Esposito's eyes met Kate's she nodded, knowing that they would have gotten the trace if they could have. The room was silent, nobody knew what to say. Kate heard the door open and saw Ryan and Esposito starting out.

"We're going back to the precinct." Ryan announced.

"Thanks." Kate said.

"Sorry about my outburst earlier." She looked at Esposito when she said it.

"Don't be. You had every right." The Hispanic detective replied.

Everyone called their good-byes and waved their hands. After they left Jim spoke up that he better get home and feed Hemingway. Martha said that her husband, William was waiting for her at home; Alexis had gone home with her grandmother because she didn't want to leave the city until they found Lizzie.

Rick and Kate were left alone in the dull hospital room.

"They will find her." Rick said as he watched Kate looked down at the watch on her wrist, the same one that had belonged to her father. Then her hands travel to the necklace, hidden, tucked away safely beneath her shirt, the necklace that held her mother's wedding ring. She was playing with the thin silver chain when Rick spoke up.

She looked at him, her eyes glassy. "I know, but I'm so scared." She moved toward the bed and took a seat next to the writer.

"I know." He said cradling her body in his arms.

He held her close for a long time, placing gentle kisses in her hair and on her forehead. He held as the sky outside darkened, moonlight replaced the twilight sunlight that had been filtering in between the blinds obscuring the window. He felt her breathing steady, and become slow. He looked down and saw her eyes closed. He moved over gently, careful not to wake Kate and pulled the sheet up around her, holding her close until he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

X-X-X-X

Kate woke, cuddled next to Rick. His arms wrapped protectively around her. She moved out of his strong grasp and walked carefully out of the room. She pulled the door closed gently behind her, and turned for the elevator. She was sitting in the visitor waiting area when a nurse or doctor came up next to her.

"Are you waiting for someone to come out of surgery?"

Kate jumped a little. "What? Oh, no. My husband is upstairs, I just needed to get out of there."

The girl gave a worried look. "No, no." Kate defended thinking she might still have some of Rick's blood on her hands or face. "He's not like that. I just… It's been a hard day."

She nodded. "Sorry. If we can help you with anything just find someone."

"Thanks." Kate said as the girl stood. "Wait." Kate called as the thought hit her.

The woman turned around. "Yes."

"Where's the nearest 24 hour drug store?" Kate asked stopping next to her.

"A block from here." She answered. "It's just up at the corner." She motioned to her right.

"Thank you." Kate said.

Kate walked out of the hospital and turned right. She walked a block up and found a Walgreens sign lit along with an open sign. Kate walked in, looking around she saw a teenage boy sitting behind the desk, flipping through a sports magazine. She gazed around and found the pharmacy, walking over she scanned the shelves. Grabbing a box of the pregnancy tests she walked back to the front desk. The boy reluctantly put down his magazine and glanced at the box then Kate, his eyes traveled down to her stomach. After she paid him she left the Walgreens, bag in hand.

Entering the hospital she found the first bathroom and entered. All the stalls were empty. She walked to the one on the end marked with a handicap sign.

After a few minutes Kate was standing over the sink, looking down at the three pregnancy tests, she could feel the one from the precinct pressed firmly into her upper leg. She pulled it out of her pocket and placed next to the rest. All had a small plus sign.

X-X-X-X

Dreams filled with the memories from earlier, Lizzie's tear streaked face as Pearson held her and pointed a gun at Rick. Her cries when he crumpled to the floor. Kate's voice commanding him to stay with her. Sirens fading as he lost all consciousness. Ryan and Esposito saying that they didn't have news on the case. Kate's bloody clothes and blood shoot eyes. His family gathered around him, all but Lizzie. Memories of his three year old daughter, flooded his mind, good and bad. The worst was instead of seeing his own body, bleeding on the floor of Lizzie's room he saw Kate's, he rushed to her and picked her up, but he was too late.

He woke with a start, jerking up in surprise. Kate wasn't next him. He looked around frantically. Relieved when he saw sitting the chair beside the bed. Dark bags under her eyes, her hair a mess of knots, her eyes puffy and blood shot, but still a glimmer of hope. She looked up at him when she saw him stir.

"You okay?" She asked, seeing the concern in his eyes she stood and moved toward him.

"You were on the floor… you were bleeding… I ran to you and… and I lifted you up… but… I was too… late… you were dead… I…" He stuttered trying desperately to catch his breath, Kate hugged him, stroking his short chestnut hair gently. His breathing started to steady.

"I'm here." She whispered. "I'm always right here. I'm okay." She pulled away and ran the tips of her fingers gently over his lips.

Neither spoke for awhile, but Kate sat close to Rick on the bed their hands clasped between them, her head resting on his shoulder.

"No word?" He asked.

"No." She whispered squeezing his hand. The same silence enveloped them.

* * *

**REVIEWS keep me going. :)**

**Please REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay. But here you go. :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

"No matter what mommy says, daddy has saved mommy's life more times." Lizzie was reliving the last conversation she had with her father. They had been coloring in her room, when the scary man came and took her.

She remembered her dad telling her all the times that he had saved her mom's life and about all the times her mom saved her dad's life.

"Daddy?"

"Yes baby girl."

"Will you tell me the stories about how mommy saves your life from the bank robbers?"

Rick smiled. "Yep." Rick began to relive how he and his mother had been stuck inside the bank while it was being robbed and how Kate and Alexis were outside trying to get in. All of Kate's heroics, and his own quick thinking had saved other people's lives and not just their own.

When Lizzie opened her eyes she wanted to see her pink room with her mother and father sitting next to her smiling and laughing, but all she saw was the inside of a dark room, the man that had taken her was sitting in the corner, holding the gun he had pointed at her father. Lizzie shuddered.

She tried to think back to what her mom and dad told her to do. Nothing coming to mind she remembered her father's story about how mommy had saved his and grams life in the bank.

She stood and walked over to the scary man.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"I has to go the bathrooms." Lizzie said bravely looking up at him.

X-X-X-X

Kate was seated next to Rick, she clicked the power button on the remote. Lizzie's face had been smiling back at her on every news station, accompanied by David Pearson's driver's license photo. Cameras were outside the loft, the hospital, and one or two on the precinct.

"Probably hoping Sorenson will talk to them." Rick said, extending his fingers to brush gently over Kate's arm.

"He won't not until he's found Lizzie." Kate said, placing the remote on the nightstand.

Rick didn't reply, but watched as Kate sat feeling helpless. Kate Beckett was never one to sit around and wait, but put her own daughter in danger, she'll bring harm to the person at fault no matter how long it takes her. As these thought passed through Rick's mind, he couldn't help but want to get his hands on the bastard that took his daughter.

Rick continued to watch Kate, she looked tired, worried, scared. But also like she was thinking about something else, something was bothering her, but Rick couldn't figure out what it could be.

"What's wrong?"

Kate looked at him with surprise written in every line of her face, "_What's wrong?_ Rick our daughter was kidnapped, isn't that _wrong_?" She snapped.

"Hey." He said defensively. "Don't snap at me. I was just asking what's wrong."

"Sorry Rick." She said, turning and squeezing his hand. When Kate didn't answer Rick asked again.

"There's something bothering you. I can see it in your eyes. What's wrong?"

Kate looked over at Rick, she had been thinking about the pregnancy test in her pocket and the small alien that was making a home in her belly. Deciding that she would wait until after Lizzie was safe at home and Rick was out of the hospital to reveal to anyone that she was pregnant. She quickly changed her train of thought after Rick asked again what was bothering her.

"I'm just trying to figure out where Pearson would keep Lizzie." Kate said.

"Well we know it's not at his home." Rick said.

"Or his work place, because Sorenson said there was nothing there."

"We know that they couldn't have gotten out of state or the country. So they're in New York. Let's assume that they are still in Manhattan."

"If you were Pearson, where would take Lizzie?"

Rick thought for a minute. "Somewhere of importance."

"Okay." Kate counted off on her fingers as she continued. "We know it's not his home or work. Where else could he have taken Lizzie."

Both fell silent.

"The graveyard where his wife and daughter are buried?" Rick stated it as a question.

"No. To open, he'd risk being seen." Kate shook her head."

"The warehouse where his daughter was murdered?" Rick asked.

Kate's eyes widened. She pulled out her phone and dialed Esposito. He picked up after three rings.

"Beckett. What is it? Is something wrong?" The detective asked worried.

"Come to the hospital, I'll explain everything here."

"I'll be down in 20 minutes." Esposito said before hanging up.

X-X-X-X

Esposito stood from his desk and turned to look at Ryan.

"I need you to cover me."

"Where are you going?" Ryan asked.

"The hospital, Beckett thought of something."

"Go. Go. I'll stay here." Ryan said as Esposito nodded.

"Thanks man."

"Anytime." Ryan turned to watch and looked at Esposito. "Just bring our niece back alive."

"I will bro." And with that Esposito left the bull pen.

X-X-X-X

20 minutes later Esposito was walking through the door. Kate was pacing, Rick's eyes following her.

"Beckett was it?"

Kate stopped pacing. "Did you check the warehouse where his daughter was murdered?"

"No. Why?"

"If you were Pearson where would you take Lizzie?" Kate asked, Esposito didn't answer. "Somewhere with meaning to him. We know he didn't Lizzie to his home or work. Plus those places were never important in the case with his daughter."

"So you're thinking that he took Lizzie to where his daughter was killed?"

"It's our best option right now." Rick said as Kate nodded.

"I'll call back up on my way." Esposito said as he headed for the door.

"I'm coming with you." Kate said.

"No Kate." Rick said sitting up straighter.

"Castle's right, Kate stay here." Esposito said his hand resting on the door handle.

"I'll be damned if I don't come with you Esposito." Kate said. "She's my daughter and I need to be there when you find her." Kate looked at her fellow detective.

Both Rick and Esposito knew that they were fighting a losing battle. When Kate had her mind set on something she wouldn't let up, especially if involved her daughter.

"Ryan's covering for me at the precinct you can use his vest." Esposito said opening the door.

Kate looked at him. "Thank you Espo." She turned and walked over to Rick.

"Be careful." He said to her, taking her hands in his and squeezing them gently.

"I will." She said, kissing his forehead.

"Bring Lizzie back." He said as she rested her forehead against his.

"I will." She kissed him gently, his lips soft and sweet against hers. "I love you." She said as she pulled away.

"I love you too." Rick said as he watched Kate stand straighter.

Esposito was standing in the doorway, waiting for Kate. Rick watched them leave, whispering "Be careful" to himself.

X-X-X-X

Kate and Esposito clambered, clumsily into his blue Crown Victoria. Esposito started the car as Kate dialed Ryan's number, putting the phone on speaker.

"Beckett. Are you okay? Is Esposito with you?"

"Esposito's right here. Ryan I need you to look back in Sarah Pearson's case and tell us the address to the warehouse."

The sound of movement crackled through the phone.

"Okay. Found it. Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Kate said, writing the address on a scrap of paper. "Thanks Ryan."

"Are you guys going there now?"

"Yeah." Esposito answered.

"I'll stay here, wait for news. Cover for you."

"Thanks so much Ryan." Kate said.

"Just be careful. And bring Lizzie back."

"We will bro." Esposito said as he maneuvered the car through New York traffic.

"Call me when you do. I gotta go, Gates it watching me."

"Thanks again Ryan." Kate said, before hearing a click.

Kate hung up her phone and dropped it in her lap.

"Where's your back up?"

"Glove compartment." Esposito answered.

Kate opened the glove compartment and pulled out a glock. She checked to make sure she had all the bullets, before clutching it tightly in her right hand. Esposito chanced a couple glances at her when the traffic was stopped, but neither broke the silence.

Kate didn't know how long they had been driving but when Esposito stopped the car and shut off the ignition, she looked out the window. The warehouse was large and rustic. It looked empty but Kate's senses were tingling.

"Vests are in the back." He said flatly.

Kate nodded and opened the passenger door, she met Esposito at the rear of the car. He popped the trunk and looked at Kate as she reached down and grabbed one of the two Kevlar vests. The detectives pulled them on and closed the trunk, before walking quickly and quietly to the warehouse.

They stood on either side of the door, Esposito signaled on his count that he would enter first. Kate nodded, remembering to keep her breathing in check, as he mouthed.

"Three…" _Inhale._

"Two…" _Exhale._

"One…" _Inhale._

Esposito nodded, moved in front of the door and kicked it in. He disappeared inside the warehouse, gun held high, closely followed by Kate. It was dark, small rays of sunlight shining in through holes in the ceiling. Esposito motioned to the right, before moving. Kate nodded and followed the ex-military detective. They kept their guns lowered, but listened for any sound, watched for any movement.

They came up on a door. Esposito looked at her. He motioned the same signal that he had earlier. Enter on his count. Kate nodded. He counted off.

"Three…"_Lizzie's okay. _Kate thought watching Esposito.

"Two…" _Lizzie's alive._

"One…" _I'll kill the bastard who took her!_

Before kicking in the door, gun at the ready. But before Kate could follow she heard three shots in quick succession.

* * *

**Please REVIEW. :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Y'all kept pestering me to hurry up. So here you go. Pardon any misspellings and improper grammar. :)**

**I think I'll have one more chapter after this. Sorry for the shortness, but hoped you enjoyed the story.**

* * *

Chapter 6

She felt her breath leave her body, the gun she was holding suddenly felt like it weighed 50 pounds, and her eyes widened. She dropped her arm, gun hitting her thigh as her knees buckled.

"Lizzie…" She whispered as she ran for the door.

When she entered the room, she saw Esposito picking Lizzie up, strategically positioning her on his hip so she couldn't the body on the floor. Kate looked down and saw Pearson, shot once in the center of his chest and once in the forehead.

Looking back up at Esposito as he turned to leave the room. He was bleeding from his right arm. He smiled at Kate as she ran and took Lizzie from his grasp.

"Thank God." She said clutching her daughter close to her, tears rolling down her cheeks. Kate collapsed on the floor, her knees colliding with hard dirty concrete. She felt as if the weight of the world was lifted off her shoulders.

"Mommy?" Lizzie's small voice was shaky and scared.

"I'm here baby girl. I'm right here." Kate assured her running her hands up and down her back.

She felt Lizzie's small arms wrap around the Kevlar vest and give her a tight squeeze. At that exact moment Kate heard sirens and yelling. Cops filed into the warehouse, Esposito shouted "In here!" as he stepped out of the door.

Kate felt his hand on her shoulder, she looked up him.

"Let's get her out of here." He said gently, holding out the keys to his Crown Victoria.

"Thank you Javier." She said, standing with Lizzie on her hip, her daughter adjusted in her grasp so she could wrap her arms around Kate's torso again. She hugged him. "What about your arm?" She said pointing to his right arm.

"It's just a graze. I'll be fine."

"But Javi-"

"Beckett. Let's get Lizzie out of here. I can have it looked at, at the hospital."

Kate nodded and moved toward the door with Esposito next to her and Lizzie hugging her chest. She didn't even remember removing her vest or getting in the back seat with her little girl, but there she was. Holding her daughter close to her, in the back seat of Esposito and Ryan's blue Crown Victoria. She heard Esposito call Ryan and tell him that they had Lizzie. Kate didn't realize how quickly they had made it to the hospital, until Esposito was stopping the car and opening her door.

Kate grabbed Lizzie, she never wanted to let her go, and made her way to the elevator. She felt Lizzie fidgeting in her arms the whole ride up the seven floors. When they stepped off on Rick's floor, Kate wanted to run to him, she didn't though. But when they finally reached the door Esposito pulled it open for Kate. Putting Lizzie down when she saw her father lying in bed so she could talk to Esposito. Lizzie ran to Rick, who bent over and picked her up.

Kate turned back to Esposito. "What happened?"

"Excuse me?"

"When you kicked in the door and entered the room. Before I could go in I heard three shots. Who fired first?"

"Pearson, had Lizzie in front of him, his gun pointed at her head, so I lowered mine, but as soon as it wasn't pointing at him anymore he raised his own and shot at me. I ducked to the left. Bullet grazed my arm." He looked down at his right arm. "I raised my gun and shot him once in the heart and once in the head."

"I'm sorry."

"Kate, don't be sorry, we saved Lizzie. That's all that matters."

"Thank you."

"Anytime." Kate wrapped her arms around the detective. They hugged for a minute, as Esposito pulled away he said, "Now go over there with your family."

"Go find someone to look at your arm." She said stepping back.

"I will. But enjoy this time alone, because I'm sure Ryan alerted everyone that Lizzie is back and okay."

"I will. Thanks again."

Esposito left with a nod and wave at Rick. Kate moved over to her husband and daughter. Rick was holding Lizzie close. Tear tracks stained his cheeks, along with Lizzie's. Kate reached down and smoothed her daughter's brown curls. She sat down on the edge of the hospital bed. Lizzie clung to both her mother and her father.

Kate felt the tears burning in her eyes. Rick was holding her hand, Lizzie snuggled between them. She looked over at the writer and could see tears welling his eyes as well. But that sparkle that had gone out in them when Lizzie was taken had finally returned. Kate could never name that sparkle, it was like his scent, it could only be described as _Rick_.

They sat together on the hospital bed, holding each other for God knows how long. Lizzie finally fell asleep in their arms. Kate suspected that it was the combination of exhaustion, Rick stroking her hair, and Kate smoothing her hand down Lizzie's small back. She was on the verge of sleep when the door opened, revealing Martha, Alexis, Jim, Ryan, and Esposito and Lanie. Kate saw Rick raise a finger to his mouth and point to Lizzie whose chest was raising and falling slowly and gently.

Kate was unable to move from her perch on the bed without disturbing her sleeping daughter. Jim moved toward her. He squeezed her shoulder gently, before leaning over and hugging her. When he pulled away he carefully bent and kissed the top of Lizzie's head stroking her hair. He retreated and moved to the other side of the bed and shook Rick's hand.

Martha and Alexis had finished kissing Rick on the cheek and were approaching Kate. They smiled and hugged her in turn, before moving so Lanie and Esposito could hug their friend and look at Lizzie. Ryan was last to hug Kate. Everyone was circling the bed their eyes moving from Rick to Lizzie to Kate and back again as silence fell over the small group.

"When did she fall asleep?" Alexis asked, reaching out and touching Lizzie's back gently.

She was standing next to Rick, Martha's arm around her shoulder. Ryan was beside to Martha, his hands in his pockets. Esposito was beside his partner his arm wrapped protectively around his wife on his other side, the bandage on his right arm was clean and well done. Lanie's hands were placed on her very round belly, she looked ready to burst. Next to the medical examiner was Kate's father, his hand on her shoulder.

"Dunno." Kate whispered. "Lost track of time."

"So glad she's okay." Ryan muttered. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"She looks so peaceful." Martha interjected.

Kate nodded. Silence fell over them again. Ryan spoke first.

"As much as I hate leaving, I have to go, finish paperwork." He whispered, moving to shake Rick's hand then hug Kate.

"Thank you for everything Kevin." Kate said.

"That's what friends are for." He replied.

As he moved toward the door, Esposito asked him to wait. The Hispanic detective shook Rick's hand, before hugging Kate as well. He kissed Lanie, waved at the rest of the group then left with his partner.

"I should go." Lanie said with a yawn. She hugged Kate, stroked Lizzie's hair, and hugged Rick before walking through the door.

Martha, Alexis, and Jim didn't move from their spots beside the bed. Kate moved her hand up to take her father's in hers. She felt his index finger gently touch the ring on her right hand. She had removed her mother's ring from her necklace and moved it to her right ring finger, not too long after she and Rick had started dating. It felt like her father's watch on her left wrist, _right_, as if it belonged there the whole time. She smiled at her father, who she caught glancing down at the small emerald on her finger.

"I should get going. Hemingway is probably pacing the house waiting for his dinner." He smiled as he bent and kissed Kate's forehead and shook Rick's hand and kissed Lizzie gently on the top of the head. He waved and left the room.

Alexis and Martha decided to go as well. Hugging and kissing Kate, Rick, and Lizzie, before they too left the detective, writer, and toddler alone in the hospital room.

"I felt like the world was lifted off my shoulders." Rick whispered.

"Me too." Kate whispered back, stroking Lizzie's hair. "I'm afraid to move. I don't want to wake her."

Rick laughed quietly. "I'm so glad she's okay." He paused to tuck one of Lizzie's stray curls behind her small ear. "What happened to Pearson?"

Kate sat for a moment trying to figure out how to answer. "He shot Esposito…"

"Is he okay?"

"Grazed his right arm. Esposito shot Pearson once in the chest and once in the forehead. Pearson had been pointing his gun at Lizzie."

Kate felt Rick flinch beside her as silence came over the couple.

"Doctor said I could go home in the morning."

"Great!" Kate said, leaning carefully over Lizzie and kissing Rick gently.

"But he said I have to use a cane, because of the way I landed on my right leg when Pearson shot me."

Kate laughed. "Do we have to come back in a few days? I remember I had to when I was shot."

Rick nodded, moving the hand that he was using to stroke Lizzie's hair to brush up and down Kate's hand and arm.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too."

X-X-X-X

Kate awoke the next morning with her back against Rick's chest. She didn't open her eyes, but felt the bed around them. She couldn't feel Lizzie. Her eyes flew open and she jumped up. Rick grunted next to her. She looked around the room; there she was asleep on Will Sorenson's lap. His head lulled forward and he jerked awake. Kate carefully got up and moved toward her ex. He looked up at her, standing and carrying Lizzie over to the hospital bed where she immediately snuggled up next her father.

Kate and Sorenson walked quietly out of the hospital room. After the door was closed behind him, he spoke.

"You okay?"

Kate nodded stuffing her hands in her back pockets.

"She looks like you." He nodded his head toward the door they had just closed.

"She has Rick's eyes." Kate smiled. Sorenson didn't reply.

"When did you come in?" Kate asked checking her watch, and noting that it was nearly 7:30.

"About six. Lizzie was asleep in the chair, and I didn't want to disturb you and Castle. So I picked her up and let her sleep on my lap."

Kate nodded.

"What happened to the woman who said she wouldn't have kids because she was focused on her career?" Sorenson asked.

"She grew up, fell in love with the right guy." Kate shrugged. She knew her words pierced Sorenson, but a little piece of her didn't mind. It was his turn to nod.

"Nice job, thinking of where she was." He said.

"Rick helped." Sorenson didn't need to reply, the look on his face said the exact words he was thinking. _Of course he did_.

"Well, it was nice to see you again Kate." He said starting to walk past her.

"Nice to see you too Will."

"I hope you're happy." He said a few steps away from her.

"I am happy Will. I love Rick. I love Lizzie. I'm very happy." Kate said turning and watching Sorenson.

He nodded. "Bye Kate."

"Bye Will." She said as Sorenson turned his back. Kate opened the door to Rick's room.

When she entered she saw Rick sitting up with Lizzie on his lap, both were smiling. She felt the smile grow on her face as she moved over to them. Hugging her daughter and kissing her gently on the forehead and kissing Rick softly on the lips, before sitting herself on the foot of the bed.

X-X-X-X

Later that morning when Rick was released Kate picked Lizzie up and balanced her on her right hip, while grabbing the bag of clothes she had worn three days before. She used her left hand to help steady Rick as he got used to the feel of walking on his right leg and with the cane.

They made it to the elevator without a problem. Ryan was downstairs waiting for them. When they stepped out into the lobby, Kate could see the news cameras mixed with reporters and paparazzi. She inhaled sharply when the glass doors slid open and they were greeted with the yells and shrieks of reporters. She forced a smile as Lizzie tucked her head into the small space between Kate's neck and shoulder, shielding herself from the flashing camera lights and microphones being thrust toward her.

Rick limbed next to Kate as they made their way toward Ryan's car. He was smiling at the cameras, but avoiding the questions the reporters were rapid firing at them. Finally they got to the car and Ryan ushered them inside. Kate exhaled and closed her eyes and felt Lizzie pull her head up.

"It's okay mommy. We're okay. We're on the way home now." Kate opened her eyes when she heard Lizzie's small voice. She smiled and looked over to see Rick stifling a laugh.

"I know baby." Kate said pulling her daughter in for a hug, before buckling the little girl up between herself and Rick.

She smiled over at Rick and reached over Lizzie's head and grabbed his hand. She laced her fingers between his and mouthed.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He mouthed back with his crooked smile plastered on his face.

* * *

**Please REVIEW. :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**This is more of an epilogue.**

**Hoped you enjoyed. :)**

* * *

Chapter 7

The week following Rick's release from the hospital, was tiring. Lizzie woke up with nightmares almost every night and would sneak downstairs to the master bedroom and snuggle in bed with her mother and father. She had learned that it was easier to sit down and slid down the stairs on her bottom that try and walk down the stairs.

Rick would wake in cold sweats and pain in his side or his leg. He'd gone back to the doctor after a few days; the doctor had taken the stitches out and asked if his leg was getting any better. Rick nodded and the doctor told him his leg might never be back to normal because of the fall and also his age. Rick was okay with that, he'd gotten used to the slight limp, he knew he'd have to have some damage to his body after spending so many years chasing after criminals with Kate.

Kate didn't sleep well either, she would wake with a craving for strange foods, or when Rick started out of a dream next to her. Captain Gates had given her the next two weeks off; she gratefully took them without a fight, hoping to catch up on some sleep at home. She'd decided to wait until after Thanksgiving to tell Rick about the small alien in her uterus. But her plan was cut short two days before Thanksgiving.

**Tuesday, November 22, 2016 (2 days before Thanksgiving)**

"Kate!" Rick called as he ran out of the laundry room. "Kate!"

"What?" Kate asked sitting up on the couch, marking the page in the book she was reading.

"Kate…" He ran over to her. He looked worried and a little scared. "Please tell me this isn't Alexis'." He said holding out the positive pregnancy test.

Kate's eyes widened she'd forgotten to take it out of her pocket when they got home from the hospital, but then a smile broke across her face and she started to chuckle.

"Kate. This isn't funny." He said waving the test in front of her.

"It's not Alexis'." Kate said controlling her laughter.

"Then whose is it…oh!" He said as realization hit him. He nearly jumped over the couch to get to her. Sitting down on the couch next to her, he looked up at her, like a kid silently asking his mom for a candy bar.

"Go ahead." Kate said. He smiled and bent his head to her stomach.

**Friday, December 2, 2016 (1 week after Thanksgiving)**

As Kate thought back to that day that occurred almost a week ago

"Rick." Kate said as she placed the towel she was using to dry the dishes from lunch on the counter beside the sink, she didn't turn to look at him.

"Hmm?" He hummed, turning and wrapping his arms around her waist, and placing his hands protectively on the small bump on her lower abdomen.

"I think we should move." She said, leaning her head back to rest on his shoulder. Kate didn't wait to continue. "I mean, I love the loft, but whenever I go into Lizzie's room, I see you bleeding on the floor and it doesn't feel safe anymore." She turned in his arms so she was facing him, his hands came to rest on her hips.

"Plus I think we'll need the extra space." He smiled down at her stomach.

Kate smiled back at him. "So you don't think it's a bad idea?"

"To be honest Kate, I looked at a place while you were at work a couple of weeks ago. I was thinking that the loft is getting pretty small while Lizzie keeps getting bigger. Add in Hemingway and we'll be out of room pretty soon." Rick nodded over to the giant yellow lab lying on the floor a few feet away.

"A couple of weeks ago?"

"Yeah, I took Lizzie with me and we walked through this little townhouse. It's closer to the precinct and in a safe area." He explained.

"What did Lizzie think?"

"She wasn't really paying attention." Rick shrugged. "I was going to take you there last week, but we had some unexpected events." He said. "Hey! Let's go today. After Lizzie wakes up from her nap."

Kate shrugged. "I'm free." She smiled.

**Saturday, March 11, 2017 (22 weeks pregnant; baby shower)**

Kate was standing in the kitchen looking around at the place. She and Rick had moved in January and boxes, both open and unopened were scattered around the townhouse. She looked at the clock on the stove, it read 6:30. She smiled as she took a sip of her tea. The sun hadn't risen yet, but there were soft shades of pink and orange tinting the dark blue sky. Lizzie was upstairs sleeping and Rick was in the master bedroom just beyond the office also asleep. Hemingway was at her feet watching Kate carefully.

She smiled down at the dog. "Are you ready?" She asked.

Hemingway wagged his tail and sat up straighter.

"Because I'm not." Kate confessed.

The lab cocked his head to the side, causing Kate to laugh a little. She looked up when she heard footsteps.

"How long have you been up?" Rick asked walking carefully to her. He still had a slight limp.

"Dunno. I was too nervous to sleep."

"Nervous about what?" He asked hugging her gently.

"Today." Kate whispered against his chest.

"Why? There's nothing to be nervous about." She could hear the smile in his voice.

"I don't know. I guess it's just the pregnancy talking." She laughed as he pulled away and captured her lips with his.

"Don't be nervous. Everything's fine." He whispered as he trailed feather light kisses down her neck and shoulder.

X-X-X-X

At two o'clock exactly the doorbell rang. Hemingway barked from upstairs, where he was locked in the study. Lizzie rushed to the door and was trying to reach the door knob when shrieked in surprise, her father came up behind her and picked her up.

"You're not old enough for that." He said as she tried to look through the peephole.

"Lexi!" Lizzie shouted at the top of her voice. Rick unlocked and swung the door open and saw his 23 year old daughter smiling up at him.

"Hey there!" She said as Rick handed her Lizzie. "Wow! You're getting a bit big for this aren't you?"

Lizzie shook her head smiling.

"Come on in Alexis." He said. "Kate's in the dining room. You remember where that is right?" Alexis had only visited once since Kate and Rick had moved in.

"Lizzie can show me where it is. Right?" Alexis nodded at Rick while Lizzie beamed and pointed toward the door to the kitchen. Rick smiled and took the bag Alexis had brought over to the table in the living room.

No sooner had he reached the table did the doorbell sound again. He walked over and pulled open the door. Jim was standing there.

"Rick. Great I've found the right place." Jim said, extending his hand. Rick shook the older man's hand.

"Yes you did. Come in. I'll show you to the dining room." Rick said, moving aside so Jim could enter the townhouse.

Jim held up the gift bag he brought. Rick motioned to the table in the living room where Alexis' bag was already resting. Jim walked over looking around the new home.

"I really like it. You and Katie have good taste."

"Thank you." Rick said as they walked in the direction of the dining room. Rick smiled when they entered. Lizzie was standing on her toes to look up at the table, where Kate and Alexis were placing small snack foods.

"Dad!" Kate said, putting down the tray she was holding that held chocolate covered strawberries she and Rick had dipped last night. They had stolen some from the freezer after putting Lizzie to bed.

"Katie. I was just telling Rick this place is great." He said as his daughter rushed over to hug him. Rick excused himself to go back to the door.

Opening it he saw Ryan, Jenny, and their two sons Robert and David. Behind them he saw Esposito, Lanie and their daughter Isabella.

"I told you this was the place." Jenny whispered over to Ryan.

"Come in. You can put your gifts on the table in the living room, and then I'll take you to the dining room. Kate, Jim, Alexis, and Lizzie are in there." The group of seven filed in to the house.

Rick pointed to the dining room when he heard a knock on the door. He opened the door for hopefully the last time in a while and was greeted by his mother and her husband.

"Richard! Where is the lovely Kate?" Martha asked.

"It's great to see you too mother." He said closing the door behind William.

Martha smacked him on the arm.

"She's in the dining room." Rick said following the extravagant couple to the dining room.

Everybody was talking in the dining room, giving Rick a chance to escape to the kitchen. His escape didn't go unnoticed. Kate followed him after a minute.

"What are you doing in here?" She placed a hand on his back.

"Needed to get out of there for a minute." He turned to look at her.

Kate stifled a laugh, and stood on her toes to kiss him gently.

"C'mon let's get back in there before they all get suspicious."

"Let them get suspicious." Rick said huskily as he pulled Kate back to him and kissed her deeply, pushing her carefully against the kitchen counter and blocking her exits with his muscular arms. When he pulled away to trail kisses on her neck. She bent her head back to give him more access to the soft flesh between her neck and collar bone.

"Rick…" She said a little breathlessly, but before she could continue Martha called loudly from the dining room.

"Kate! Richard! Where are you?" Rick pulled away.

"Trust my mother to interrupt…"

"Don't even finish that thought." Kate said sternly, grabbing a bowl of cut up fruit from the refrigerator.

She closed the door as Rick passed her and smacked her playfully on the butt. She jumped, and looked at him sternly when he turned around to smile mischievously at her.

**Wednesday, July 12, 2017**

It was 11:30 in the morning when Kate gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. The doctor had brought their son back to them with a small blue hat, socks, and a sky blue blanket wrapped around his small body.

Kate held the boy to her chest; her hair was matted with sweat, her body achy. But none of that mattered she was holding her newborn son in her arms.

Rick took a quick picture while Kate was paying attention to him. He would keep the all the pictures he took of her when she wasn't looking. This one, like all the others was priceless, Kate had her head bent slightly forward and was smiling at their son. He smiled at the picture, before sliding his phone back into his pocket and putting a hand on Kate's shoulder.

"He's gorgeous." She whispered to Rick when he placed a kiss in her hair.

"Yeah he is." They stood looking at the new addition to their family for a minute before Rick asked, "You think he's ready to meet everyone?"

"Yeah." Kate nodded. Rick kissed her before heading for the door.

Kate watched the door close behind her husband, before looking back down at the newborn in her arms.

"Hey little guy. There's going to be a lot of people in here soon, but don't worry. They're nice. You'll love them."

The boy just watched her, eyes wide with wonder. Kate smiled and continued to talk to her son, until she heard the door open. She looked up to see Rick enter first followed by Alexis, Martha, Jim, and William. Then Ryan, Jenny, Esposito, and Lanie. Jenny was holding Robert, Ryan adjusted David on his hip. Lanie supported Bella. And Jim and Martha each held one of Lizzie's hands.

They all smiled as Rick walked over to Kate's shoulder.

He looked down at her; she nodded and smiled at him.

Rick looked at everyone and smiled before he spoke. "Everyone, we'd like to introduce Alexander Rodgers Castle."

* * *

**Thank you all for reading. I loved all the reviews. Sorry that is was such a short story. But hoped you enjoyed.**

**Please leave your last thoughts. :)**


End file.
